Finally Completed
by sweetsingingdreamer198
Summary: Bella is Carlisle's Biological Daughter from his human life. but is she still the same little Isabella from when he left her, or has she changed. What happens when she falls in love? What happens when something dark is after her? Find Out and Review *sorry I suck at summaries*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I decided to make a new story since it's been a really long time since I've written one, so im trying to get back in the swing of things, so please no flames or any rude comments, enjoy and tell what you think.**

***I do not own any of twilight or these characters only the plot**

**sweetsingingdreamer198.**

* * *

Finally Complete

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Marie Cruz Cullen I'am the only child and daughter of Carlisle and Marie Cullen. Its been over a century since I last saw my father, though i dont have many memories of him seeing as I was only 3 when he passed on but I miss him terribly, after he died, my mother became depressed and didn't care much for what I did, even when my dad was alive. I'm now almost 300, I was changed by an unknown nomad roaming the streets of London when I was 17, through out the years i've spent my time traveling the world, earning and practicing powers, and learning. On one of my many travels, I met a strange group of vampires called the Volturi, their leader Aro asked me to join their guard, I refused, Aro was not pleased but accepted my answer anyway, I got along fine with the rest of their guard except for Caius and Jane of course. Today I' am on my way to a little town called Forks which is in Washington State in the Olympic Peninsula of the United States, its cloudy and rainy enough that i wont attract attention, I've already enrolled into their high school and i start today. I entered the main office to see an slightly old lady behind the counter.

"Excuse me, my name is Isabella Cruz, im new here." I said, using my mothers maiden name

" Of course dear, here are your class schedules and a map of the school, also please have all of you teachers sign this piece of card and return it here at the end of the day." Ms. Cope said as I walked out of the main office and onto first period.

The rest of the morning went by fast, I was now on my way to the cafeteria, when I smelled it. Vampires . I looked around for the source of the smell and finally saw them, 2 girls and 3 boys, a blonde haired girl that just looked like a model out of a sports magazine that made every other girl feel insecure about themselves, the other girl had dark hair and was short, sort of pixie-like, the large boy with dark curls looked like a body builder, the second boy had honey colored hair but wasnt as muscled as the one with dark curls but still had defined muscles, and the last one was a lanky boy who had bronze hair and a perfect chinseled face who i thought was the most handsome man i had ever seen in my existence. I instantly read their minds to see what they were thinking.

"_Who is she_?" asked the blonde girl

"_I hope- no- know we'll be the greatest friends ever_." said the small pixie girl excitedly

_"I hope she doesn't pose a threat, but she feels, confusion and shock all at once, so that cant be the case_." said the honey colored boy, apparenty he was an empath, I automatically copied his power

"_Well looks like this is the new chick we've been hearing about from Alice_." said the one with dark curls.

"_Why can't I read her mind_?" asked the bronze haired one, so i guess i'm not the only mind reader. After lunch I headed to my next class which was Biology.

* * *

**EPOV**

I sat next to my brothers and sisters on the table we shared in the cafeteria, apparently there was a new girl in school that had the boys drooling and the girls act in jealousy. Alice told us yesterday that the girl would arrive today, great another love struck mind to read.

_"Woah, check out the new hot chick." _I heard Mike Newton's mind say

"_Ugh, she doesn't even look that pretty._" said Lauren Mallory

I turned around to see the new girl for myself and that's when i smelled the scent of another vampire. I saw her stare at us and I couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful creature i had ever seen.

"Do you guys smell that?" Jasper asked us

"Yea, it smells like another vampire." Emmett said

"I think it's coming from the new girl." Alice said

"It is the new girl." I said not able to take my eyes off of her

"Edward what's she thinking?" Rose asked me

I focused to read her mind, but nothing, i couldn't hear a single thought which shocked me.

"I can't read her mind." I said shocked

"What?!" all my siblings said

"Is she dangerous?" Rose asked worried

"I don't think so, she's feeling shock and confusion." Jasper said when all of a sudden he gasped.

"Jasper are you ok?" Emmett asked

"Yea, I just felt like something was torn from me or something." Jasper said in confusion. The bell then rang which signaled the end of lunch.

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked in to biology and gave my slip to the teacher.

"Ah, yes you must be Ms. Cruz, welcome I'm Mr. Banner, here is your book and you will sit next to Mr. Cullen over there." he said pointing to the handsome bronze haired boy i saw earlier.

"Hello I'm Edward." the bronze haired god said smiling at me

"Hi...I'm..Bella Cruz." I said stammering, if i had been human I might have resembled a strawberry by now

"Are you a vampire?" Edward asked

"Yes, I'am, are you and your siblings one as well." I asked

"Yea, we are, we were actually wondering if you'd like to meet all of us later." Edward said

"I'd love to meet your family." I said

"great, you can follow us in our car, it's the shiny silver Volvo."Edward said

"Are you a mind reader as well?" I asked him

"Yes, but i can't read your mind why is that?" he asked me

" I'm also a mental shield, I can actually copy other people's power but, i'm mostly a shield." I explained while he looked shocked

"Is that why Jasper felt weird at lunch today, because you copied his power?" he asked

"Yes, are you and your brother the only ones who has a power in your family?" I asked

"No, Alice can see the future, but that's about it." Edward explained, we spent the rest of Biology just talking and getting to know each other, like how he and I enjoyed listening to Debussy, reading classics though I read the most, and just joking around.

By the end of school, I followed Edward to his car to meet his brothers and sisters.

"Bella, these are my adopted siblings, Rosalie,- pointing to the blond girl-. Alice, -pointing to the dark haired pixie-, Jasper- pointing to the one with the honey colored hair-, and Emmett was the large muscled one with dark curls." Edward explained

"You're all adopted?" I asked them all

"Yea, we were created by the same person, except for Jasper and Alice who came to us." Edward said

"Hello Bella, pleased to meet you, call me Rose." Rose said

"Hi Bella!, were gonna be the greatest friends ever!" Alice said hugging me while jumping up and down like a child

"Woah, there pixie stick, let's not scare her, hi there I'm Emmett and its finally nice to meet you." Emmett said while giving me a giant bear hug

"Nice...to..meet...you...too...Emmett." I wheezed out

"Emmett, let her go or you'll crush her ribs." Jasper said as Emmett put me back down on the ground

"Hi Bella, I'm Jasper as you already know, so i heard you were the one that copied something from me." Jasper said jokingly while staring at me in amusement

"yeahh about tha-" I started to say until I was interrupted

"How about you come over our house so we can get to know you better." Alice suggested

"Sure, if it's ok" I said

"Ok, you can just follow us." Edward said while getting into the drivers seat

I was about to get in my black audi TT coupe until I heard heard Rose.

"This is your car Bella?" She asked

"Yea, why?" I said

"This baby has an awesome interior engine." Rose said looking at it with pride

"Rosalie loves working with cars." Emmett explained looking at my confused expression

"You can work on it if you want." I offered

"Really?!, thank you Bella." She said giving me a tight hug

"Ok guys, let's go." Alice said from inside Edward's Car

I climbed in my car and followed Edward to the their house

* * *

We were soon pulling up to a victorian themed looking mansion, even though it was in the middle of the forest, it still looked so open and carefree.

"Wow, your house is so beautiful and open." I said in awe

"Thanks, but it was really Esme and Alice who designed it." Rose said while walking up the stairs and through the door with me

"Hey mom were home and we brought someone with us that you and dad should meet!" Emmett yelled

"Emmett you don't need to scream, we all have super-sensitive hearing." said a beautiful woman with caramel brown hair

"Mom, this is Bella Cruz, Bella this is our adoptive mother Esme." Edward said introducing me

"Hello Bella, welcome to our home. it's nice to meet another vampire in town." Esme said smiling at me

"Thank you, it's nice meet you as well Esme, you have a beautiful home." I responded back to her

"Where's-" Edward began but was interupted by a familiar male voice

"Esme honey, I'm home." said the familiar voice

"We're in the living room dear!" Esme called back

As the footsteps got nearer and we saw him, i couldn't hold my shock as I saw the person I missed the most.

"Daddy?" I whispered as everyone stared shock including my father

"Isabella?" He responded equally shocked.

* * *

**Please Review. Thank You**

**If you guys have any suggestions then you can tell me**

**sweetsingingdreamer198.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so thanks to those who reviewed and here's chapter 2, enjoy**

***I do not own twilight or any of its characters, I only one the plot of this story**

**sweetsingingdreamer198**

* * *

Finally Complete 

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Daddy?" I said in shock

He stared at me for a while in confusion until he came to realize who i was

"Isabella?" Carlisle said in shock, everyone around us was also shocked as i read their thoughts

"_Carlisle has a daughter_?" Rosalie asked

"_Why, didn't I see this coming_?" Alice asked in frustration

"_Why didn't Carlisle tell me he had a daughter_?" Esme asked a little bit hurt

"_Woah, did not see that coming, but oh well I get a new little sister!" _Emmett said in excitement

"_I didn't know Carlisle had a daughter, i guess everyone didn't, seeing as theyre all in shock_." Jasper said

_"I can't believe Bella is Carlisle's daughter. He never told us he had a daughter, out of all these years never once has he thought about her_." Edward mused

After I read everyones thoughts, I read my dad's to see what he thought about

"_Can this really be my baby girl, my dear sweet Isabella, Oh have I missed you!, a day doesn't go by when I don't miss the sound of your precious voice, I haven't told the family yet even Esme because it hurts to think about leaving you when you were only in your prime, but now I guess I have a whole lot of explaining to do, especially to Esme_." My Father said looking from me to Esme as I nodded

"Isabella, is that really you?" Dad asked walking towards me still in shock

"I kind of go by Bella now, but yea Daddy it's me." I whispered as he hugged me tight

"Oh my dear girl, what happened to you, how are you here, are you alright, who changed you?" He said looking at me while going into protective father mode

"Dad, relax i'm fine, as for the other questions, I think you should wait, I think you have some explaining to do." I said pointing to the still shocked faces of his family

"Right, everyone, this is my biological daughter Bella, I'm sorry i never told you about her, it's because it's painful to think about her." He said mostly looking at Esme, who still looked a little bit upset

"WhOOOO!, I get a new little sister!" Emmett exclaimed as he picked me up and started to swing me around

"Emmett, put her down!" Edward yelled as he saw my crushed face

"Whoops,sorry.." He said as he put me down

"Yay, Bella, were gonna be sisters!." Alice said excitedly as she hugged me again while Rose looked at me thinking the same

"Welcome to the family Bella." Jasper said calmly, I nodded my thanks

The only one who hasn't said anything was Esme, she still looked a tad bit hurt, My father tried to look at her, but everytime she would just look away. She looked at me and just smiled sweetly, before she left.

"Excuse me." Esme whispered her smile faltering a little bit as she left

I looked at my father and saw him staring at me asking if it was alright if he went after her, I nodded. They needed time to talk and for my father to explain, i love Esme for my father, in a way she was a better person than my birth mother, Esme seemed compassionate, kind-hearted and understand, whereas my birth mother didn't care much about me, I would love for Esme to be my actual mother.

* * *

**CPOV**

It's been over a century since I saw my precious Isabella, not a day goes by when i dont miss her, I try not to think about her too much because its painful for me to reminisce someone who was very dear to me and not have them exist, I also never told my family about Isabella because I thought it wasn't really a concern seeing as she was deceased, I never even told Esme I had a child because of the same reason as to why I never told my children. Now I wish I had, it shocked me that my dear Isabella was alive, I was beyond happy that my baby girl was standing in front of me, I watched as my children and wife each were shocked that Isabella-* Bella* was my daughter but still welcomed her into the family, all except for my dear wife Esme. I knew i had hurt her because I never told her about how I had a daughter before and yet she shared with me about her deceased son, when she excused herself I looked at my daughter and silently asked her if It would be alright if I went after Esme, Bella just smiled and nodded her head. I found Esme outside on the terrace which overlooked the forest, I knew she was upset with me. but I hoped she would listen as I explained as to why I never told her about Isabella.

"Esme dear.." I whispered knowing she could hear me with her vampire hearing

"What Carlisle?" Esme responded as she continued to stare at the forest ahead

"Are you ok?" I asked already knowing the answer as I walked towards her

"What do you think dear?" She asked me finally turning to talk to me

"Esme, I'm sorry I never told you about Isabella, it's just I thought since she was gone, it didn't really matter anymore." I responded while looking at her

"Carlisle, I told you all about my son and my ex-husband (_**to which I growled**_), why couldn't you tell me about Isabella, I would've understood if you never wanted to talk about her again, but you could have at least mentioned that you had a daughter." She wondered

"Honestly dear, it hurt for me to talk about Isabella, not because I was ashamed, but because I didn't want to live through I pain I felt, when I had to leave her, everything reminded me of dear Isabella, but I knew that she was long gone and there was nothing I could do but keep the pain to myself." I explained to my wife

"Honey, you could have just told me, I would've understood, I still feel pain everytime I think about my son and you don't need to go through the pain alone, I'm right here along with our children and we always will be." Esme told me as she hugged me from the side

" How did I become so lucky to have you and our children in my life?" I wondered taking her face in my palm and kissing her forehead

"You deserve all the good in the world because you are the most compassionate, kind hearted, generous, and gentlest man I have ever met." She whispered as she kissed me

"So tell me about Isabella?" Esme asked me

"Well, Isabella was always a kind hearted and carefree person, she would joke around, do things she wasn't suppose to do, my old wife never really cared about her, she always wanted a boy just to please me and my father, I on the other hand was wrapped around her tiny fingers since the day she was born.

_*Flashback*_

_"Pastor Carlisle, your wife Marie is going into labor, sire." one of my servants said_

_"What!" I said as I rose from the chair I was sitting on while I was speaking with my father_

_"Son, it's alright, I'm sure your wife and son will be alright." My father said reassuringly_

_I dashed to my bed chamber where I saw my wife sweaty and panting in pain._

_"Carlisle!" my wife said in pain_

_"My dear, I'm right here." I said as I held her hand_

_"Mistress Cullen, we need you to push to get the baby out." the surgeon said to my wife_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" my wife screamed as she tried with all of her might to bring our child in this world._

_"I cannot continue this." my wife exclaimed in agony_

_"Yes, you can my dear, think of our little one." I assured her_

_"Ok, one more push and the baby should be out." the surgeon said_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" my wife screamed one more time and that's when we heard the sound of a baby crying. I smiled at my wife as I kissed her hand to tell her a job well done._

_"It's a girl, sire." the surgeon said as he handed me our baby_

_"A girl?, but I thought it was a boy." Marie said disappointed_

_"It doesn't matter to me Marie, look at how precious she is." I said looking at our precious baby girl_

_"What is her name, sire?" the surgeon asked_

_"Isabella... Isabella Marie Cullen." I said as I looked to at my wife who smiled slightly but was still disappointed about not having a little boy._

_* 3 years later*_

_"ISABELLA,YOU SHOULD NOT BE PLAYING IN THE MUD PILE!" Marie shouted at our daughter_

_" I'm sorry Mommy, I just thought it looked fun to play in..." My little Isabella whimpered_

_"HONESTLY, IF YOU CONTINUE BEING LIKE THIS, THERE WILL BE NO MAN TO COURT YOU EVER! why couldn't I have given birth to a boy instead." She whispered the last part_

_"Honestly Marie, she was just having fun, and I think it's still a little bit to early to start telling her about males that will court her." I said to my wife while consoling our daughter._

_"Whatever." she mumbled as she walked away_

_"I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to upset you and Mommy, I just thought the mud pile looked very fun to play in." my baby girl whimpered._

_"Sweetheart, it's alright, I'm sure Mommy never meant to yell at you, but you really shouldn't have played in the mud pile." I said while calming down my dear girl._

_"Now, lets get you all cleaned up and ready for bed." I said as we entered the house and into the bathroom. After her bath, I tucked her in her bed and read her a story._

_"Alright, sweetie, it's time for bed, did you say your prayers." I asked my little girl_

_"Yes, daddy, but what if I dream about the evil vampires killing you again." She whispered to me_

_"Well, do you really think your dear ole dad, would let a vampire kill him, when he know a precious little girl is waiting for him at home." I asked her_

_"I guess not, but do you really have to go Daddy?" She asked me referring to the vampire hunt which was ment to take place later on._

_"Yes sweetie, I have to, so I can protect you and your mother from them." I explained_

_"What if, you don't return." She whimpered_

_"Isabella, dear I want you to remember I will always be with you in your heart wherever I go, even if I don't make it, which is not going to happen." I explained as I gave her a hug._

_"Now, go to sleep." I said as I kissed her forehead and blew out the candle by her bedstand._

_"Goodnight Daddy, I love you." She whispered before she fell into a deep slumber_

_"I love you too baby girl, sweet dreams." I whispered as I exited her chamber._

_I went into my bedchamber where I found my wife about to sleep, I went to my drawers to find something to wear for the vampire hunt tonite._

_"You shouldn't have yelled at Isabella earlier." I told my wife_

_"Well, what did you want me to do, hug her and say it's alright sweetie." She replied_

_"Yes." I responded while changing my clothes_

_"Honestly Carlisle, at this rate no one is going to court her when she grows." Marie said as she layed down_

_"Marie, I told you before, it's too early to start deciding who should court Isabella." I said_

_"Sometimes, I wish I could have given birth to a boy." She whispered clearly upset_

_"Do you regret having Isabella?" I asked shocked_

_"Of course not, but sometimes I wish I could have given you a boy first then had Isabella." Marie responded_

_"Marie, I'm happy with our daughter, even if I do not have a son, she is everything I could have asked for and more." I replied_

_"I still wish I could have given you a boy." She whispered_

_"Well, would you like to have one?" I asked her_

_" Are you serious?" She asked_

_"If it makes you happy." I said as I smiled at her_

_"Yes, it would." Marie said as she kissed me_

_"But it has to be tomorrow, seeing as I need to leave for the hunt already." I said looking outside the dark streets of London._

_"OK dear, be safe." She whispered as I left_

_The rest of the villagers and I walked through the streets of London trying to find the bloodsucking fiends, it was close to midnight when we spotted one._

_"Stop, stay where you are!" I exclaimed as I saw the dark creature of the night_

_Instead of stopping, the creature ran towards me and bit me, I could feel the venom running through my veins, I knew I had to hide from the others before they killed me, so I limped through the streets until I hid myself in a pile of rotting potatoes. As I layed there, I couldn't help but feel more pain when I realized I wouldn't see my dear Isabella anymore. Before everything went dark I whispered "I'm sorry my dear Isabella."_

_*End Of Flashback*_

"That's the last time I ever saw her or talked about her, until now." I explained to Esme who was sobbing in my arms

"Oh, Carlisle, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but now she's here with you again." She said as she looked in my eyes

"I know, I promise I'm never letting her get hurt again." I vowed as I thought of the things I would do to someone if they hurt my baby girl

"Do you think she would mind, if I asked her to call me mom." She asked silently

"I think she would love if you asked her that." I said as we made our way back to the living room where the others were.

* * *

**BPOV**

The others and I were talking after my father and Esme left to talk, we talked about our hobbies and what we liked to do, they also explained how they were changed, except for Alice who didn't know how she was changed, In all honesty I respect Rosalie for how strong she was after what her fiancee and his friends did to her.

"Here they come." Edward said as we heard My Father and Esme return

"Bella, dear I apologize for my behavior earlier, it wasnt very cordial." Esme said hugging me

"Esme, it's quite alright, In all honesty I understand, I heard in my father's mind that he never once spoke about me, so I get why it was a big surprise to all of you especially you. I replied

"Bella, if it's alright, would you please call me Mom?" Esme asked me

"You're already like a mother to me and the way I saw how much compassion and love you have for my father makes you my mother already." I said smiling at her

"Bella you can read minds?" My father asked

"Yes, but Im mostly a mental shield and I can copy other people's power through my mind." I said shocking everyone except Edward who already knew

"How do you have more than one power?" Jasper asked

"What happened to you Bella?" My father asked curiously

"Perhaps, you all should sit, it's a really long story." I said as I told them my story.

* * *

**Again if you guys have any suggestions feel free to tell me, as long as theyre not flames or rude comments**

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**sweetsingingdreamer198**


End file.
